1. Field of Invention
This invention utilizes a logarithmic scale slide rule specifically used to convert a calculation used only in the game of golf and more particularly relates to a well defined and narrow field of usage of circular or bar type slide rules.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Heretofore slide rules for various purposes have become known though not as a tool used in converting a Handicap Index into a playing handicap.
Similarly various slide rule devices associated with the game of golf have become known such as mechanical devices called slide rules to calculate handicaps, not to be confused with a playing handicap which will be later discussed. Devices have become known that determine the total number of shots or strokes used for a particular hole or game, or to determine the nature of a particular club for a particular shot, or to determine the distance to a particular hole. Logarithmic scale slide rule devices, however, in the nature of converting Handicap Indexes into course handicaps have not become known.
The instant invention uses the simplicity of a slide rule to calculate the golfer's equation thus providing three valuable services, 1. quick and accurate course handicaps and 2. equitable competition or a more true indication of how one plays on any particular day and 3. encourages more golfers to maintain a handicap, a major goal of the U.S.G.A.